18 years and 4 days
by we will be 4ever and always
Summary: When River has a child that is the Doctor's, but can't keep her in prison, she goes to her only solution. The Doctor. She hopes she will be back in four years to help with Sally, but what happens when she won't be back for 18 years?
1. Prolong

**I know this is shorter the most, but It'll get better. There is going to the offical 18 chapters or Sally Songs life! . She will be about one and a half in the next chapter. Hope you read! Reviews and prompts are nice!**

River Song cradled the baby in her arms, preparing to call The Doctor. She dialed the number quickly, holding the baby in one arm. A couple rings later the ringing stopped and she heard The Doctor's voice. "Doctor?" she said eargently.

"River? What's wrong?" asked The Doctor.

"I don't know how to tell you thins... But... When I left to back to the prison... I found out I was... Pregent," she heard The Doctor drop the phone. "I'm not done yet... I had the baby, a girl, Sally, but I can't keep it while I'm here. I need you to watch her for me,"

Silence. "I can't watch her. I bearly know the first thing about parenting. Please River. You have to find a different solution. I can't take a baby into the TARDIS. Please River,"

"I'm sorry. It's the only way to keep our baby safe,"

The Doctor sighed. He knew it was the only option. "I'll be there in a few minutes," and with that, he hung up. He set some coordinets to the date, and when he landed he sat down on the couch an rummed his temple. "I can't take care of a child... Not here... But..." he stood, and ran out of the TARDIS. He was in River's cell, the alarms going off.

"Quickly. Take the baby, and this bag. It has everything she needs,"

"Wait, River. What's her name again? What is everything I need to know abut here?"

"Take this book. It has almost everything you need to know," The Doctor nodded and ran back to the TARDIS. The little baby started to whiper, but he just hushed her. He walked to his room, and put the baby down in the crib. When the opened the notebook it was full of stuff about Sally. Birth date. Age. Eye color. Wight. Etc.

The baby started to whimper. He heard it cry for it's mother. "Oh I now you want your mum," he remarked. He picked the baby up, and cradled Sally rocking her slightly. "But your mum's gone. You only got me. I'm pretty good," Sally didn't stop crying though. The Doctor rocked her more. Her eyes closed, and she soon fell asleep.

He set her back in the crib and pulled the blankets up to the 6 month year old baby. "Night sweetie," he left the room and shut the light off. Maybe he could do this. The whole parenting thing.


	2. First Words

The little one and a half year old stumbled over to The Doctor's legs, and leached onto them, giggling. She gurgled something, but he bearly understood her. "Hey big girl," he bent down and picked the little girl up. Sally wrapped her arms around his neck, and mumbled something. "What was that?" he asked.

"Daddy!" she squeled. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" repeated Sally. The Doctor smiled brightly, and pulled her away from his shoulder. "Daddy!" she bounced slighly in his arms, and nuzzled her face back into his neck. The Doctor set her down again, and Sally stumbled over to a picture of River. "Who... Dat?" she pointed to River.

"That's... Your mum,"

Sally look confused. "You said I on't got a mum?"

"Look who's got a big mouth now," Sally smiled and held her arms up to be picked up again. The Doctor did so, and sat them down on the couch. "Why don't I tell you about your mum?" Sally nodded excitedly. "Well, your mum had you when she was in prison, for reasons, and didn't want to raise you there. So, she sent you to me. But I want you to know that your mum only did that because she loves you, and wanted to protect you,"

"Ok, Daddy,"

"Someone looks tired. How bout' a nap?" Sally nodded, and lept out of her father arms. She crawled up the stairs to her room, The Doctor just behind her. She got to her room, and tried to get in it, but couldn't get into the bed. The Doctor swooped down and swung her onto the bed. Sally broke into uncontrolable giggles.

"Thank you, Daddy," she mumbled between giggles. Sally was snuggled under the warm blankets closing her eyes to sleep. "Nig Nig, Dada,"

"Nig Nig, sweetie,"

**Fluff and random! I'll write da next chapter soon! Hope u like! .**


	3. Solar Storm

Sally shot up in the bed as the TARDIS shook, making her tumble out of bed. She was confused and scared, and in desperate need of her father. "Daddy!" she cried. Sally tried to stand up and find him but, fell to the ground once more. "Daddy! What going on?" wailed Sally. The Doctor ran into her room and picked up the littel girl, snuggling her close to himself. "What's going... On?"

"There's a solar storm coming, and I can't get to any land. Be perpared for hell of a ride," Sally snuggled closer held tight to his coat. He carried her back to the Control room. _WHAM! _The Doctor was knocked off His feet, letting go of Sally. She slammed to the floor, tears already flodding in her eyes. "You OK sweetie?"

Sally shook her head and started to cry. "I hurtted myself," whined Sally. She rubbed her head and tears ran down her rosie cheask. "I bumped my head,"

"You gonna be all right?" Sally nodded and curled into The Doctor, and he picked her up again. He carried her to his room, and laid her on the bed. She was already starting to fall asleep, still crying softly. The Doctor also climbed into the bed with her, wrapping an arm around as he did so. She soon fell asleep and The Doctor headed back to the Control room.

The storm was dying down, and the TARDIS didn't shake or move from the hits. The Doctor felt a presence in the room. He turned around and spotted Sally standing at the top of the steps, the thick blanket wrapped around her arms, dropping around her body. "Daddy?"

"You OK Sally?"

"Will I ever meet my Mommy?"

The Doctor wanted to answer the easy answer. 'Mabey someday,' But he really didn't know. "I don't know sweetheart. Your Mommy got into trouble and was sent to prison, but I don't know when she'll get out..."

"I think your a really cool Daddy, I wouldn't replace you for anyone in the whole wide world. Your the bested,"

"You are too. Why don't you go back to sleep. I'll come tuck you in," she nodded and stumbled back up the stairs. He followed her to the small bedroom, that he painted a soft blue, with lilac floors. He also got her a few toys. A doll, which she called River, and a teddy bear, called Doctor.

Once Sally was snuggled under her own covers she closed her eyes to sleep. "No goodnight to the bested dad?"

"Oh yeah," she got out of the bed, and wrapped her small arms around him. " Nig Nig Daddy!"

Sally climbed back into the bed, and closed her eyes once more. " Nig Nid, Sally,"

When he walked out he thought he heard a quiet "Nig Nig Mommy,"


	4. Nightmare Part 1

Sally ran faster, branches pulling at her hair. Suddenly she felt her body thump against the soft ground, and she felt a stinging pain in her arms. "No! Please!" cried out Sally, as a messy creature stood over her. _THUMP! _Sally woke up on the floor, tears on her face.

"Sally!" The Doctor yelled from down the hall. "Are you OK?" when he got in, he saw the three year old crying on the floor, her long dirty blonde hanging over her face. "Sweetie? What's wrong?"

"I-I had a nighmare... 'Bo-Bout a creepy... M-Monser," stutterd out Sally. "Can I sleep in your bed tonigh? I to scared to sleep in my own bed," asked Sally.

The Doctor picked her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Of course you can sweetie," he carried her to the bedroom, and settled her down in the bed. He pulled her into his chest and kissed the top of her head. "What was it about?"

"Member when we went to the one planet?" The Doctor nodded. "It was 'bout the weird thingy that was all creepy, and gross. He was chasing me in a forest, and I tripped. Then I woke up," said Sally. He hugged her tighter and kissed her head again.

"Are you going to be OK?" she nodded and closed her eyes.

"I sleepy,"

He smiled and laid down in the bed further. "Nigh nigh sweetie," he said first this time.

"Nigh nigh daddy,"

* * *

**I know this is dumb and short, but I've been having some writers block. Part 2 will be somewhere in the story with another nightmare. I'll try to update faster next time. 3**


	5. Weeping For Sally

**I really didn't like the other version of this chapter, so I'm making it with a Angel chapter. Hope you like!**

* * *

The Docter carried his daughter in his arms as she ran. "Daddy! There are more Angels coming!" squealed Sally. He sqeazed her tighter and ran faster. "Hurry daddy!" she yelled.

"Just keep yout eye on them, sweetie," as soon as he said this, the lights flickered out and more Angels filled the forest around them. Sally screamed and contunied to watch the Angels. "Alright, can you trust me right now Sally?" she nodded. "Good. Now, you just stay right here. I'm going to be right back." he set her down, and started to walk away, but Sally grabbed his arm.

"Don't go," she sqeaked. "The Angels will get me if you go away. I can't watch all of them," The Doctor looked back at her. The Angels started moving again. "I'm coming with you." and she started walking off.

He sighed. "Not this time Sally. You have to stay back," Sally just turned around. "Sorry, but it's to dangerous to leave this many Angels with no one watching. I'll be right back. No longer then ten minutes," she walked back. "Just, stay here and keep an eye on them." he walked off. Sally watched, until he couldn't seem him. Angels surronded her. Sally was scared. She didn't want the Angels to send her back in time, or worse, kill her.

Five minutes past. The Angels bearly have moved, and she contunied to watch them, and her father was still not back. Her eyes begged for a blink. The _Angels are far away..._ she thought. _One blink won't be that bad._

Doctor

"Daddy!" he heard. He turned back. A few Angels had been following him. He kept his eyes on them and surved quickly around , to get back to his daughter. When he reached her, an Angel had grabbed onto her arm. She was staring up at it, as other Angels surronded her. The Doctor ran over to her and looked at the other Angels surronding her. "How can I get out, daddy?"

"It's going to hurt, but it's the only way we can get you out this," she nodded, then her eyes widened and she let out a blood curdling scream. Pain rippled through her arm as she was free. She looked down at her wrist. It was sollen and looked as if it was bloody. The Doctor covered her hand and gold dust appered around her wrist. "This will make it feel better."

Sally eyes filled with tears as she nodded. It soon felt better, but she was crying now. He picked her and and turned around. Angels were all around them in the forest they had gone to. He had no idea how to get back to the TARDIS, which was still far away. "Daddy. I wanna go home." she mumbled through his chest.

He shushed her and bounced her in his arms. The Doctor looked around and started to walk again. "Look behind me sweetie. Watch for the angels," he said comfortly. He felt her nod and he walked on. He didn't even now where he was going, he just wanted to get his daughter home safely. He walked for a while and she would squeal every once and a while, signaling a new angel.

"Faster daddy. I can't watch all of them." he looked back. At least a dozen Angels were following them, and Sally was bearly watching them. She had her face buried on the crook of his neck.

"Sweetie, you have to watch the Angels. I'm almost to the TARDIS," he said and Sally perked her head up. The Doctor quickly looked around the area and spotted the TARDIS. He headed over to it and saw Angles holding hands, and surrounded it. "No no no no!" he yelled, running over.

Sally looked over at the TARDIS and whimpered softly. He sat Sally down, and The Doctor told her to go under the Angels arms and get inside the TARDIS, and that he was going to be there in a few moments. She did so carefully and he patiently waited for Sally to be in safely. He looked behind himself and saw an army if Angels.

The Doctor quickly ducked under their arms, but his coat latched onto on of their arms. He looked back again, and it was very close to him now, but he slipped his coat off before any of them moved, and dashed into the TARDIS. Sally was waiting on the coach, and smiled when she saw him run in. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him and squealed. "I don't wanna go back there daddy,"

"Don't worry sweetie. We will never go back there," Sally smiled and hugged her dad. "Now, I'm pretty sure your tired. Let's get you to bed." said The Doctor, and she rested her head on his shoulder.


	6. River

River waited in the cell, reading the smae book she had been reading ever since she had been here. A man wering a full length of army clothes holding cell keyes walked up. "River Song?" he asked.

"Yes?" River looked up from her book, and spotted the keys in his head. She ran over to the cell, preparing to be let out.

"I just found out that your stay is being increased," River's face went from happy to confused. "You'll be here for another... thriteen years."

"What?!" exclaimed River at the news. "I was supposed to be out last year! I do have a family, and a life!"

The guard shrugged. "It's just the rules," the guard walked away, twirling the keys in his heads like he was taunting her with them. River groaned loudly, and slumped onto the bed. She wanted to see her little girl again. See how her life was with The Doctor, and see how big she was now. At this point, River felt like she never would.

* * *

The Doctor and Sally laughed, as they sat in his room and looked at a photo album. "Is that my mum, daddy?" asked Sally as she pointed to a picture of River, the only one The Doctor had of her.

"Yep. And that's the only picture I have of her. I don't get to see her to often since she went StoneGadge Prison," said The Doctor. "But, she should be out soon, and you'll be able to see your mom for the first time in a very long time." Sally smiled after he said this. She curled futher into his chest, and he flipped the page in the photo album.

It was old picture of Amy and Rory. Sally pointed to the picture. "Those were my friends. Amy and Rory. Maybe you'll meet them someday," said The Doctor. "They're married, and your mum is their daughter."

"Really!" exclamied Sally. "I didn't know that. I don't know anything about my mum." Sally's voice dropped as she said this. She unatched herself from The Doctor, and laid on the bed with her arms sprawled across The Doctor's legs. "You said I you'd meet my mum someday. I wanna meet her, but I don't think I ever will."

"You will soon. It's just that... She isn't out of prison yet, and I don't know how long she is going to be there. Your going meet her someday," he sat up and picked Sally up onto his lap. "I can promise you that, no matter how old you are, your going to meet your mum." Sally rested her head on his chest.

"Love you, daddy."

"Love you, Sally."

And The Doctor heard the smallest "Love you, mommy." peep out of Sally.


	7. Nightmare Part 2

Sally shot out of bed, and wrapped some blankets around her arms. "Daddy!" screamed Sally. "Daddy!" she screamed again, tears flooding in her eyes. She finally heard some movemeant around in the hallway. A very tired Doctor stumbled into the doorway. "Daddy, I had a nightmare."

"Come here, sweetie," groaned The Doctor. Sally climbed out of bed and to her father. "Want to sleep in daddy's room for the rest of the night?" he asked. She nodded, and clutched her stuffed doll close to her chest. The Doctor leaned down and picked her up. He situated her on his hip, and carried her to his room.

When they got to the room, he slowly settled her down in his bed, and climbed in with her. "What was your dream about this time, sweetie?" asked The Doctor grogerly.

"M-M-Monster," stuttered Sally. "He-He was in my-my closet." _Of course. A closet monster._ thought The Doctor. He nuzzled her closer to his chest, and kissed the top of her head. "Will the monsters go away, daddy?"

"Of course they will sweetie. The monsters only come to your closet once, then never come back. Just sleep and they'll go away forever." comforted The Doctor.

The six year old nodded, and burried herself under more blankets. She closed her eyes, and slowly started to fall asleep. After she did, The Doctor slowly got up, and went to the control room. He new something very important when he go there.

He needed River. He needed River fast. The Doctor couldn't do this forever. He maybe good at it, but he needed help. Sally was scared of everything, and needed a mom to get her through it. He decided to call River. So, he picked up the phone, and called StoneGage. A guard answered and he asked for River Song.

After waiting a minute, he heard River say hello. "It's me, The Doctor," he started. "I need to know when you'll be back. Sally is wondering. And I'm wondering."

"Um... I don't know yet either. All I know is, that it won't be for a very long time..." River trailed off. "How is Sally? Does she know anything about me?"

"She's doing fine, and she doesn't know much about you yet. She asks about you all the time. Wondering where you are, and who you are."

"Tell her... I can't be with you guys, because of things I did in the past. I have to go Doctor. But, tell her he mum loves her."

Before he can say anything else, the guard takes the phone and hangs up . "Who were you talking to daddy?" asked Sally, who crawled out of bed.

"Um... Your mum," Sally's eyes widen, and The Doctor walks up to her. "She told me to tell you that she loves you, and she'll be home soon." Sally smiled, and walked back to The Doctor's room. She wrapped herself in the blankets and closed her eyes.

"Night, daddy."

"Night, Sally."

* * *

**I know this is kind of cheesy, but, I thought I should write just a little bit more about River. So... I hope you like, and I'll update more! :P**


	8. Time Lords

The seven year old girl ran around the TARDIS, yelling and causing mahem, for one of the first times. The Doctor ran after her. "Sally!" he yelled. "Stop running this instant!" he said, anger rising in her voice. Sally squealed, and contuine to run. When The Doctor finally caught up to her, he grabbed her by her chest, and legs, lifting her about the ground. He moved his head to where her heart was, and was shocked to hear something. Two hearts beating.

He took his hand away from her chest, and stopped breathing for a second. _Is Sally a Time Lord? _thought The Doctor. Sally stopped laughing, and freezed in her spot, scared from The Doctor catching her. "Have you always had two heartbeats?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered. The Doctor put her down, and went to sit on the couch. "I've known since I was super little. Like when I came to the TARDIS to come live with you. Why are you asking?"

"Because, when you have two hearts, it means... that you are a Time Lord, just like daddy," Sally's eyes widen. "You might even get a TARDIS when your old enough."

Sally smiled again and jumped up and down. "Yeah!" she squealed happily. The Doctor stopped her from jumping, and swopped her onto his lap. She bounced slightly on his lap, and smiled. "Will I get one like this? Bigger on the inside, and a Police Box?" asked Sally.

"Maybe not like a Police Box, but it will be bigger on the inside," Sally contunied to smile, and bounce on his lap. "There's one other thing it means?" said The Doctor, making Sally stop bouncing. "If your about to die, and stroung enough, you can regenerate into a new person. I've done ot before, and a Time Lord can live for as long as they can, as long as they don't get killed during a reneration cycle, or your strong enough."

Sally jumped off his lap, and went to the control pannel. "Can you teach me now, daddy? I wanna fly the TARDIS. PLease daddy?" begged Sally, as walked over to the lever, that sent the Tardis into the Time Vortex.

"I guess... But you know a lot about flying it."

"But I wanna know everything about flying the TARDIS. So when I'm old, like you, then I can fly it really perfect."

The Doctor caught her, when I'm old like you. "Oi! For 911 I'm pretty good!" Sally giggled, and contunie to touch some controls. "So, lesson one. Don't listen your mum when flying the TARDIS."

"Why not?" asked Sally.

"Because all she'll do is undermind you on how your driving it. Just listen to daddy, and make sure you press all the right buttons. You don't want to know what happens when you press the wrong buttons," Sally looked at him confused. "Don't ask."

Sally giggled again, and raced over to where The Doctor was standing. "You have to press this buttons, only if you havn't flown the TARDIS for more the and hour. After you press the start, and engine buttons... You have to pull up this thingy, and then do the coordinates and pull down the big lever thingy."

"Can I try?" asked Sally, as she listened to The Doctor.

"Of course. Just make sure you don't make up fake coordinates." Sally nodded, and walked over to the start engine buttons. She pressed the both, and the TARDIS started to shake sightly. Then she ran over to the boingy thing and pulled that up. The Tardis shook more, and Sally set some realistic coordinates, 11.2.12. The she pulled the lever down. The TARDIS made the wheezing noise and it shook more voilently. Finally, they landed and Sally raced to open the door.

When she did, it was mordan day London. The TARDIS was parked along side a busy sidewalkm where modern day people walked. "I did it daddy! Come look outside!" exclamied Sally.

The Doctor came over to the door, and looked over his daughter. "Look at that! You did wonderful sweetie," said The Doctor. She smiled, and looked up at her father. "Want to have a look around?" Sally nodded and ran out of The Tardis.

"Come on daddy!"

"I'm coming."


	9. Nightmare Part 3 last nightmare

Sally, once again, shot up in her bed. A nightmare had plagued her dreams, and she wanted her father. So, she got up and walked down to her fathers room. He was sound asleep, and she walked over to the bed. "Daddy?" she said when she was about halfway to his bed. The Doctor didn't move a muscle. "Daddy?" she said again when she was closer to the bed. He moved slightly, and opened eyes, and was started to see Sally by his bed.

"What's wrong sweetie?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Nightmare." she said, as she clutched her stuffed doll, she got from River when she was just a baby, before she was even in the TARDIS. The Doctor nodded, and lifted the covers so she could climb into bed. Sally did, and buried her body into The Doctor, as the warm cascading around her body.

The Doctor hugged her tightly, as she started to cry, slightly. "Hey, what was your dream about sweetie? Was it that scary?" he asked.

"No... It was sad. I had a dream I never my mum. That she was in jail forever," the little eight year old looked up at her father, tears falling from her eyes. "Is that true? Will I never meet my mum?"

"Of course you will. Remembered what I promised?" asked The Doctor, as Sally nodded. "I promised you that, no matter how old you are, you will you meet your mum someday. I swear on my life that you'll meet your mum someday."

Sally nodded again. She nuzzled her face back into his chest, and closed her eyes. "You promise me that'll meet her?" her voice was blocked out slightly, by The Doctor's chest. He nodded, and Sally un-attached herself from him. "Then I'm gonna go back to my bed, and sleep there, 'cause I'm not a baby.'

Sally climed out of his bed,and walked back to her room. The Doctor smiled to himslef, and laid back in his bed, his thoughts racing. _Would she actually meet her mum someday? Or is that just a clever lie to protect her, and myself, from the truth? _thought The Doctor.

He knew River would be let out soon. Or is that just another clever lie?

* * *

**I know this one is short, my wirters block is coming back, and it makes me write HORRILE stories! Anyway, hope you contunie to read, and like my stories. Shout out to TrekkieL, for getting insperation for her first story on Fanfic! Whoo!**


	10. The Time Watch

"Hey, sweetie?" called The Doctor. Sally ran out of her room, and into the control room, where The Doctor was. "I need to give you something, that all young Time Lord's get when there your age," he pulled out a pocket watch, from his coat pocker, that could be hung around her neck. "This is a time watch. It's like training wheels, but instead for a TARIDS.

Sally smiled, and tired to grab the necklace, but The Doctor took it from her reach. "Hold on a sec, sweetie," he grabbed the watch, and showed her how to use it. "Pull this little nob up, and set it to a certain date, and time. Then, push that down and and open it by pushing the nob down again. Got it?"

"Yes!" she exclamied. The Doctor handed it to her, and Sally hung it around her neck, and jumped up and down. There was a deatiled flower pattern on the back, that led up right to the edge of the glass that covered the arms of the clock. She tried to pop the glass cover open, but it wouldn't open. "Why won't it open daddy?"

"It'll only open if you set in the coordinates. Be super careful sweetie, and make sure you know the coordinates of the TARDIS, or you can't come back, bacause that was one that I used when I was a kid. That's the only one I have."

"OK daddy. I'll tell you when I'm gonna tell when I travel somewhere." Sally ran back to her room, with her mini TARDIS, and The Doctor smiled. Sally ran to her room to inspect her watch. She had memorized the coordinates for the TARDIS so she decided to put some random coordinates in the watch. She did so and and opened the glass case. Suddenly, golden looking dust surronded her. Finally, a loud noise happened and she was gone.

She looked around, and she was floating around near a planet in space. "Ahhh!" she screamed. She panicked, and couldn't remember what the coordinates were for the TARDIS.

Back At The TARDIS

"Sally?" The Doctor called for Sally, after he heard the loud noise come from her room. When she didn't answer, he ran up to her bedroom, and found her not there. "Uh! Dammit Sally! I knew she would do this!" He walked to his room, and opened a box under his bed, and saw another time watch. He knew the coordinates Sally had put in, because an adult time watch keeps all the coordinates that a young Time Lord times in.

He put the arms so there on the correct coordinates, and opened the watch. The golden dust surronded him, and loud noise sounded, and he was floating in space, only a few feet away from Sally. "Sally Song! What did I tell you about using the time watch!" yelled The Doctor, scaring Sally, as she contunied to float. The Doctor monerved himslef to he was near her, and grabed her head.

He set the coordinates for the TARDIS and they were back in the control room in a flash. "I would've caught you anyway because you always end up in the control room." Sally clung to her father as she held his hand, and moved closer to his waist. "Now, are you going to travel without my permission anymore?" asked The Doctor.

Sally shook her head, and looked up at The Doctor. "I'm sorry daddy. I just really wanted to use the time watch." explained Sally.

"Don't worry, honey. I did the same thing when I got my time watch. Just don't do it again, OK?"

She nodded again, and raced to the stairs. "I'm going to my room, to read," said Sally. The Doctor nodded, and she ran to her room. As soon as Sally got there she set some coordinates. To where her mom was. She didn't open the watch.

She would do that another time.

* * *

**I'm back! Here is my favorite chapter so far! Hope you like it too, because I love it, soooo much! Longest one yet! Anyway, hope you like all of my chapters, and this one is actually based off a pocket watch I have, that I can hang around my neck. I wear it none stop. Read meh stories, please! :)**


	11. First Real Fly

Sally looked at the controls, only remembering some of the buttons to press when flying. It had been two years since she had learned how to fly the real TARDIS, and she couldn't remember most of it, but The Doctor told her she had to fly with no supervision every two years, to keep up the memory. She press the start engine buttons, the TARDIS started to shake. Then she ran over to the boingy thing, and pulled it up quickly, a spark happening, which was unusual, but Sally ingnored it, and contunied to fly it. She typed in the coordinates The Doctor had given her. 3.17.09. Then she pulled down the lever.

The TARDIS made a strange wheezing noise, and she was lurched forward, sparks flying from some contols. "Ahh!" she screamed, and she heard The Doctor yell her name, but before she could answer, she could feel herself being pulled into the Time Vortex. Sally tried to stay standing, but the lurching of the TARDIS made her fall over. The ten year old grabbed onto the control pannel, and was standing, but her feet were slipping.

Sally tried to walk over to the land button, but her feet slipped, and she slid to the door. The doors opened and she fell into the time vortex. She hung onto the ledge of door, and screamed. She hung on tightly and tried to pull herself up, but contunied to slip.

Finally, she pulled her body up and shut the door, and locked them. Sally stumbled over to the control pannel, and pressed the land button. Soon, she landed, and she fell onto the ground. Sally walked ovet to the doors and unlocked them, only to find herself in a forest of trees, and fines. She stepped out and inspected the new world. It looked and smelled like a jungle planet. Sally remembered that The Doctor told her not to look around the planet, to just look at your surrondings then come back. _Just one look won't hurt... _thought Sally, as she walked around the grassy field.

The trees stood tall around her, making her feel like a tiny doll. Vines hung down from the tree tops, and hung onto one of the leaves, breaking it off. "Hey!" someone yelled, startling her. She looked up and noticed the tree had eyes and a mouth. "Don't pull of my leaves. I have feelings too."

"Ahh!" screamed Sally. She ran from the tree, not looking back at the TARDIS. Suddenly, the ground started to shake and Sally toppled over onto the ground. When she looked around the ground contunied to shake, and a shadow cast over her. She knew what was coming. It was something from the fairytale books that her father read to her. A giant. Sally screamed, and ran back to the TARDIS.

When she entered the TARDIS, she ran over to the coordinates key, and typed in the coordinates back to The Doctor. The TARDIS made the regular wheezing noise, and there was no lurching or sparks coming from the TARDIS. Luckily, the giant didn't do any damage to the TARDIS.

Sally felt the TARDIS land, and Sally raced out. The Doctor was waiting for her and ran over. He kneeled down, and Sally wrapped her arms around him. "Let me guess. You outside of the TARDIS, instead of listening to me?"

"Yes... Sorry daddy. The planet was just so tempting, but I promise to listen to you from now on," said Sally, as The Doctor smiled. "Was it another trick daddy?"

"Maybe, but, why don't we go on a trip piloted by the best flyer. Me."

Sally stuck her tounge out at him. They both went back into the TARDIS, not knowing while they were waiting outside, River was calling from the prison.

* * *

**Another amazing chapter by, none other then... MWA! Review, and like! Love all yall! :)**


	12. Your Just Dad, Now

Sally sat in her room, typing on a laptop her dad had picked out for her, for Sally's eleventh birthday. She was also listening to her iPod, for her 10th birthday, with the headphones she had also gotten for her 10th birthday. The Doctor stepped in, looked at her mature daughter sitting on her bed. The time watch hung around her neck, only off when she was asleep, and she was wearing black shorts, and a red t-shirt that said, 'Keep Clam And Carry On'.

The Doctor watched her, realzing how much she had grown up since he had first brought her into the TARDIS. _They do grow up fast. _thought The Doctor. Sally looked up from the laptop, and took the earbuds out. "Dad!" she exclaimed. "Can you read this story I'm writing. It's kinda long, but I really need your opinion on this."

He nodded, and walked over to the bed. He sat down and looked it over. 'I looked into my mother's eyes as she talked on the phone, talking about someone taking me away from my mother, who I only known for six months.' read The Doctor. It took a second, but he realized what this story was about. "It's called Sally's Song. Like the title?" asked Sally.

"I love it." Sally smiled and took the laptop, and typed fastly, then handed it back to him. He went back to reading. 'Soon, my mother hung up, and smiled down at me. I gurgled something and my mother just rocked me. "A man is going to come and take you away from this place. This man is your father, and your going to have a wonderful time living with him." I looked at my mother. Her face was blury, but her hair looked like it was poofed up slighty, and a dirty blond.' the paragraph explained to him what was happening while he was flying the TARDIS, wondering what to do with the child.

Also, why Sally doesn't remember what River looks like. Why she didn't know if that was her mum in the photograph. Why she didn't know anything about her. "I didn't know you had a passion for writing. I did when I was your age."

"So, 902 years ago, you had a passion for writing?" said Sally, as she smirked. The Doctor playfully stuck out his tounge, as Sally rolled her eyes. "Your more immature then me sometimes."

The Doctor looked at her confused. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

Sally shurgged. "I'm eleven dad. I don't have my cute little baby voice, and I don't have nightmares anymore, and I can fly the TARDIS almost perfectly now. Also, I don't call you daddy anymore," The Doctor's eyes widedned. It was true. She was always calling him dad. "Your just dad, now. And that's what you'll be for a while. Unless mom has another kid."

"So, I'm immature?"

"Yes."

The Doctor shoved her slightly. "Oi! I'm not that immature!" he snapped, and Sally giggled, and typed on the laptop.

"Just read the rest of my story, dad." she pronouced dad with more diction. She got up out of bed and walked of the bedroom. The Doctor took the laptop, and contunied to read. 'Suddenly, a wheezing noise happened, clashed with the sound of lous alarms and people running towards the cell. I heard the creaking of doors opening, and a man, wearing a bowtie, tweed jacket, and with floppy brown hair stepped out. I knew as soon as I saw the man, he was the most important man in my entire life.'

* * *

**I'M ON A ROLL TODAY! Yesterday, I only had like, eight chapters. Now I have 12! Whoo! Oh, and thanks for the shout out TrekkieL. I agree with her. You should read this story. Or, at least contunie! Hope you liked, and like my other stories! :)**


	13. Lost

Sally walked out of the TARDIS, The Doctor just by her side. It was a long plaine of grassy fields that Sally could run around, and write on the soft grass. She took off in the direction of a hill, and looked over it. Not a soul was in site. She looked back and waved for The Doctor to come over. He started to walk away from the TARDIS, and Sally laid down. She rolled down the hill, laughing the whole way down.

She was soon just a few feet away from The Doctor's feet, and she was laughing uncontrolable. "What's this place called?" asked Sally inbetween giggles.

"Well, we're on planet earth, but I don't know what this place is called. It's just a big giant field. Sally contunied to laugh, then stood, and ran up the hill again. This time running compleatly over it. When she was over it, she contuined to rub, her eyes closed and her arms out wide, feeling the wind cascade around her body. Soon, she collapsed onto the ground.

Sally laid down on the grass, arms spread out, eyes still closed and her dirty blonde hair tucked under neck. She looked up and still didn't see her dad, thinking he was slowly walking up the hill. She closed her eyes. A few minutes, Sally thought heard The Doctor footsteps, and she opened her eyes, but no one was there. So, she decided to go see what was taking him so long. She walked up the hill, but when she got up, she didn't see him. She didn't even see the TARDIS.

Sally started to panic. I had The Doctor left her there? All alone? With no way out of the grassy fields? She went to go run up the other hill, hoping she had just ran up the wrong one. "Dad!" she screamed. No response. "Dad! Where are you!?" she screamed again. Silence.

The Doctor

"Sally!" he called out. He had made it over one hill, but when he got over it, Sally was no where to be found. He walked down it, and looked both ways, thinking she had hidden from him just to be silly. "Sally come out this insatnt! It isn't funny anymore!" cried The Doctor. No response to his demand. He walked over another hill. Still no Sally! Panic struck.

Where was his daughter. He walked on and on. Still no sign of her. Eventually, he had walked over at lease, four more hills and still, no Sally. The Doctor panic grew, and he soon worried some eathians had taken her back to their town. He searched on and on for Sally, but she was nowhere in sight. Soon, he had gone over at least ten hills. Still not a soul was over each mountain.

Sally

"Dad!" yelled Sally. Nothing. Silence carried on, and she had gone over only a few hills, yelling when she got to the top of each. Had her dad really ditched her here. Then, she a knew a way to get home. Her time watch. It was just another one of her dads tests. Sally set the coordinates, opened the glass cover. The gold dust surronded her, and soon, she was in the TARDIS again.

When she landed, she expected to see her dad looking proudly at her. But he wasn't. "Dad? I past your silly test! I'm back!" yelled Sally into the TARDIS. More silence. Then, she realized he was probably waiting outside for her. She ran out the TARDIS doors. "Dad! Look I-" no one was there. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Dad?" she asked into the air quietly.

Sally stomped on the ground. "Ahhh!" screamed Sally. "Where are you dad?" she screamed even louder.

"Sally?!" she heard someone calling her name. Her father. "Sally! Where are you?!"

"Dad! I'm over by the TARDIS!" she screamed again. "Dad! By the TARDIS!" she jumped up and down, wondering how far away he was. After a few minutes of waiting, her father came running over the first hill. Sally's panic went away, and she ran towards The Doctor. When she reached him, they hugged each other tightly, and The Doctor kissed the top of her head.

"Were you hear the whole time?" he asked.

Sally shook her head. "No. I must've ran over more hills then I thought. I used my time watch to get back to the TARDIS. He smiled, and hugged her tighter. "Can we go back inside now?"

"Of course, sweetie. Let's just spend the day in the TARDIS." they both walked into the TARIDS and they went to their rooms. When Sally got to her room, she pulled her laptop out from under her bed, and opened it. When she did it was open to her story. She sat down on her bed and typed on her laptop.

'Chapter 13.

'Today me and my father went to planet Earth...'


	14. Regeneration Cycle

Suddenly, everything was going in slow motion for The Doctor. A Delek had just shot Sally. They had gone to a planet, that Sally had piloted them to. When they stepped out, they were met with the Delek. They were fighting him off, when it tried to shoot The Doctor, and Sally jumped in front of the ray. She feel to the ground, her eyes were closing but The Doctor ran to her side. He held her, and told her to stay strong, but her eyes had closed. Tears were about to escape his eyes, until he noticed the gold light swriling around her. He stood back, and watched as she regenerated.

Soon, she was on the ground with her eyes open. Her hair color was black, and curls surronded her head. Her eye color was a hazel, and she was still wearing her bright pink shirt with a giggling monster on it, and her blue shorts. The clothes were just a tad tighter, and she seemed to have black make-up that covered her face. She sat up, and looked around. The Doctor ran towards her, and hugged.

"Um, hello?" said Sally. He sighed, wondering if her remebered anything about him. "Wait, your my dad? Right?" she asked. He smiled and nodded. "And," she looked back at the TARDIS "This is my home... Because my mum... Is and prison, and I can't... live with her?"

"Exactly!" exclaimed The Doctor happily. The Delek looked at them, the power weakened from the blast to Sally. They went back into the TARDIS quickly, so it couldn't shoot anyone again. The new Sally looked around the TARDIS, smiling as she remembered this place. She ran up to her room, and sighed.

"Why is my room so... Girly?" asked Sally as The Doctor stood next to her.

He looked down at her, surprised that his daughter asked him that. "Because before your regeneration you liked these colors." he said, as she walked in. Her head sparked up, and she went under her bed and pulled her laptop out. She smiled and opened it, remembering the story she had written. I almost forgot about this." she looked over it, smiling as she did.

"How do you feel about the regeneration?"

Sally shrugged. "A little different in my attitude. And how I feel. About girly stuff," said Sally as she set her laptop down on the bed. "I also feel kind of tingly. Is that normal?"

He nodded. "You'll feel that way for a while, but it goes away eventually," Sally nodded akwardly, and The Doctor came to sit by her. The Doctor sighed, as Sally looked at the laptop, the story stilled pulled up on the desktop page. He noticed it was on the first chapter, and he looked at some of the words.

'I started to whimper as I looked at him, scared that someone had taken me from my mum. The man just looked down at me, rocking me slightly, until he set me down in a soft crib. I started to cry harder, and he just looked down in the crib.'

He smiled at wrapped an arm around Sally. She looked up, and smiled at him. "Do you remember what I said to you, when you were in the crib and started to cry?" he asked. Sally nodded, and looked back down. He closed the laptop making Sally look up again. "Without looking at the screen."

Sally sighed. She thought for a moment, but remembered exactly what he said. You said that, '"Oh I now you want your mum, but your mum's gone. You only got me. I'm pretty good." said Sally, using exact words. The Doctor hugged her tighter and kissed thed top of her head.

"You remembered..." he whispered. Sally smiled, the new Sally, that would begin a whole new chapter.


	15. Sick

The Doctor walked up to Sally's room, holding her cup of tea. She was fourteen, and the day of her regeneration was almost exactly a year ago, and after a year of your regeneration, you get sick. And your sick for almost a month. She had been sick for a week now, and it was killing her. She wrote, and slept all day long. When he reached her room, she was sound asleep, the laptop shut and sitting on her lap. He walked in, and took the laptop off from her lap, and pulled the covers up to her neck.

Sally's eyes slowly started to open, and she smiled when she saw her father. "Dad..." she said, her voice weak from the coughing. She sat up slightly and pointed to her tea on the bedside table. He handed to her, and she took a small sip, wincing as it passed through her throat. The Doctor took it from her, and she tried to sit up more but he touched her shoulder, and she sunk back into the bed.

Her skin was a sickly pale, and she had dark circles under her eyes. She closed her eyes, and turned away from The Doctor. He started to walk away, but as soon as he did, Sally turned back around and mumbled, "Tell me about my mum," she said. The Doctor looked back, and she was looking at him her eyes bearly open. "Will you?" she asked again.

"Um...I guess I have time," said The Doctor as he walked backed in. He sat down at the edge of her bed, and stroked her black hair. "Where to begin..." he said making Sally smile. "I guess when I first met her. I had a different face, and she thought I knew her. We were in the main library planet, and she walked in with a spacesuit on with three other people. And in the end, she sacraficed her life for me."

"But... If she died, then how is she alive now?" asked Sally.

"I don't think I ever found out..." said The Doctor. "Anyway, the next time I saw her was the second apperence of the weeping Angels. She graffited a block that made it say hello sweetie. That's like her catch phrase. Then, she sent coordinates so I could get her to the TARDIS. We were trying to find the last Weeping Angel and destory, but it turned out that all of the angel statues were Weeping Angels," Sally shuffled in her bed, then closed her eyes and moaned. "Want me to keep going?" he asked.

She nodded and he contunied. "My compainion at the time, Amy, had seen an Angel before and it got inside her head, so she couldn't open her eyes. And you know how Weeping Angels work," he saw her lips turn into a small smile. "But, in the end we almost all of us lived and River was sent back to her holding cell."

"Can you tell me more about her?"

"Sure... What comes next?" said The Doctor, thinking of the many happy and sad times River bounced into his life.

* * *

**I did it! The long over-due 15th chapter has come! Be proud of me! I don't when the next will come out, but it'll be soon! Hope you liked and read meh other chapters and stories! 3**


	16. Paint War

Sally painted the lining of the wall. She was wearing pink skirt that was attached to a fake corset that was black. She was wearing shreaded tights, with her grey combat boots. Since the regeneration everything about Sally changed. She was more goth retro style. Now, she wanted to repaint her room purple and white. The would just paint the walls, but make some white references, cause painting the floor was to hard. When the doctor walked, he noticed her outfit. Normally, before she regenrated, she wore simple outfits. Now she was all fasion.

"That outfit?" he asked.

She looked up. "What's wrong with it?" The Doctor shrugged, but he didn't really like seeing his daughter wear such, rugged, clothes. He set the white paint next to her. Sally picked up the paint brush in the white can. She went to stand on her bed, that was perfectly centered in the middle, and drew a straight line down the middle of the bed. "You take that side, dad," she said and went over to the compleat purple side. She got a chair, and The Doctor watched her daughter stand on the chair and draw a crest shape. "Finish that side!" she snapped once she realized her was staring.

The Doctor quickly picked the purple paint up, then started to paint the rest og the wall. Everynow and then he would look over at Sally, trying to see what she was painting. Suddenly, she ran from the room. He stood, and studied the wall. It was a moon, with stars dancing around the moon. She came back in with another paint can and opened it. When she took out the paintbrush, it was the TARDIS blue. She painted something on the moon. It was the TARDIS, with The Doctor's head sticking out.

"Like it?" asked Sally.

"I love it," he sad, making Sally smile. "Alright, you leave the room and I'll paint mine," Sally looked at him funny. "Come on! Shoo! Shoo!" Sally walked out and The Doctor got to work. He drew a stick family or River, Sally, and himself. He finished of with a TARDIS beside them. He smiled at the silly painting then called her back in. When she walked in she giggled.

"That is the greaest thing ever. I love it so much!" she gave her dad a huge hug. "Let's clean up. I want my room to look perfect by the time I go to bed," they started to clean and things were normal as ever, until Sally picked up the purple paintbrush, and flicked it at her father right as he turned. Purple paint speckles were all over his face, and he sighed. Then, he picked up the white paintbrush, and as she turned back around, he dapped the brush on her nose. "Oh it's on."

Soon, the paint war began. The drew paint on each other, and flicked around. It went on for a while, until her father called a truce. Sally wouldn't quit that easily. While he wasn't looking she picked up the small amount of TARDIS blue paint left, and dumped on his head. Sally broke into a fit of laughter and The Doctor just looked back at her. "We're done." he siad, and left.

"Your the best dad!" yelled Sally inbetween giggles. He really was the best dad.


	17. The Ponds

**OK guys! As many of you know I've pretty much lost all insperation for this story. BUT I am not going to delete and give up. For each and everyone of you I am going to re-write every singal chapter for everyone of you. This does mean that I am going to have to change the story. By next week I will have the first chapter out. It will not be called 18 years abd 4 days. It will be called Sally's Song. Thank you for sticking with me through this mess and I swear I will keep with this story this time! Love you all! :P **


End file.
